emmerdalepastpresentfandomcom-20200214-history
Hotten Golf Course
Hotten Golf Course is the local golf course for the residents of Hotten and its surrounding villages, including Emmerdale. History 1983 In early 1983, Amos Brearly ws trying to form a friendship between him and Alan Turner. Amos even supported Alan when Alan's workforce were rebelling against his request for them to do a one off job that was outside their specified jobs. Amos said Alan was a gentleman and a born leader. Alan thanked Amos for his support. So, Alan invited Amos to a game of golf and a lunch at Hotten Golf Course. Amos lied by saying he could play golf, and Henry Wilks gave Amos some tips. Amos was pleased that Alan had invited him to golf and a lunch, and mistook the mere return of a favour as a token of friendship. On the day of the match, Alan introduced Amos to his golfing friends Tufty Billingham and The Major. Tufty was welcoming to Amos but The Major took an instant dislike to Amos, due to his odd dress sense for a golf club, and the fact he could sense that Amos was a beginner. Amos said he had to nip to the locker rooms. The Major asked Turner why he would bring this oddball to a golf match and Turner said he owed him a favour. On the fairways, Amos kept annoying The Major when he was about to take his swing. The Major said "Do you mind?". Amos had to keep asking the friendly Tufty Billingham for tips, but The Major could see this, and knew Amos was hopeless, and kept holding Tufty, Turner and himself up. However, Amos did hit his ball well at one hole, and Tufty said it could be a birdie. At the 9th hole, Amos then saw The Major move his ball, he was cheating. Amos told Tufty and Turner that The Major moved his golf ball. The Major threw a hissy fit and said he is finished as the whole damn morning has been wasted. The 4 men all headed back to the clubhouse for lunch. Tufty said that Amos was the first man to catch The Major cheating. At the clubhouse, Amos and Tufty chatted while Alan and The Major went to the gents. Amos was happy but this was not to last as he went to the lockers which was round the corner from the gents toilets, and as he went to his locker, he could overhear The Major asking Alan why he invited such an idiot to golf. Alan said he owed him a favour and did not want to bring him but he said he could play. The Major called Amos a liar as well as a buffoon, plus an insufferable bore. Alan said "Yes. Can't deny that". A hurt Amos did not want to stay for lunch so made an excuse to leave, saying he had to rush back to Beckindale. The Major even turned away from him, so as not to look at him. Tufty offered to run Amos back. Alan wondered why Amos suddenly had to rush off, but The Major was relieved that Amos had left. Henry asked Amos why he was back so early, and he said they got snowed off, and said he wanted to go for a lie down. The next day, Amos told Henry that the reason why he came back early from the golf club was that The Major knew he was a bad golfer and that back at the clubhouse, he overheard Alan and The Major saying harsh things about him where Alan said he only invited Amos because he owed him a favour, and said he was a bore. Henry was taken aback. Amos later served Alan and said "I may not be a good golfer but I can keep ale. It's a matter of keeping your pipes clean and your cellar fresh. But I wont go on. I do not want to '''bore' you''". Alan deduced that Amos must have overheard him slagging him off at the golf club. Amos realised he made a mistake trying to be friends with a man who found him boring, and treated Alan more frostily fro then on. Amos then stopped trying to be a Nick Faldo, and never played golf again. Known players *Tufty Billingham *Alan Turner *The Major *Amos Brearly (as hopeless as he was) Gallery HottenGolfCourse.png|Alan, Amos, Tufty and The Major play golf, and Amos keeps annoying The Major. Amos in golf club bogs1.png|The clubhouse locker area, leading to the toilets. Amos in golf club bogs2.png|A dejected Amos overhears his so called friend Alan Turner agree with The Major that Amos is an idiot and a bore. Amos in golf club bogs3.png|Amos opens up his locker. Turner and Major in golf club bogs.png|Turner and The Major in the sink area of the gents. Turner and Major in golf club bar.png|Turner and The Major enter the clubhouse bar area from the toilets. Amos in golf club bar.png|Amos enters the bar a few seconds after Alan and The Major, who have just said harsh things about Amos. Category:Hotten.